Menneskelig (request from Chino5294)
by snowgem33
Summary: <html><head></head>After the Numbers War, Quattro finds out that the scar on his face is actual evidence of a transformation into a Barian many years ago. This information wears down his mental and physical health. Frantic he goes to the former Barian's for help, but the one Barian he wants to seek comfort from has gone 'home'. His failing mentality convinces him Barian World has to go to have Shark.</html>


I cringed as I watched my brother sob over me in the hospital. I could not help the feeling of pity and disgust that seemed to flow through-out me. How could Nash sit/half-standing there, crying like as if he'd lost everything dear to him? ...I'm sure from his point of view, that must've been what it seemed like.

I thought for a second. _How did we end up here...?_

I remembered Vector and that portal...next thing I know, my suddenly human body is laying in a hospital bed, unconscious, and my noble brother, under the assumption that he is human, merely sits there and sobs like a baby. Despite being some form of a ghost floating around the hospital room, I can feel my fist tighten.

That Quattro guy seemed to have some role in this, especially since he happened to be the one who put me here. But he did seem quite surprised when his card started an actual fire. However, I couldn't bring myself to blame anyone but him, seeing as how there was no evidence that anyone else had been involved.

I hovered above Nash as he continued to cry, contemplating the link between Vector and Quattro. Much time passed with no progress; I just couldn't make the connection linking the two and Nash, or Reginald as he preferred to be called now, never ceased crying. I pulled myself into a mock-sitting position just above his head and stared downwards.

Although his face remained buried in his hands, I could see the tears streaming down his cheeks and his red, puffy eyes through the gaps between his fingers. His hair, same as ever, even as a pathetic human, was limp and at some point, somehow, it had gone completely straight. The sleeves of the white button up shirt he was wearing were soaked through, from tears escaping through the gaps between his fingers. I felt dull surprise that the entire outfit wasn't soaked through with how much he'd been crying.

_When did Nash become so pathetic...? _I wondered.

Suddenly, the room seemed to possess a dark, foreboding glow to it. A shiver ran down my 'actual' spine and I begun to feel faint. Nash/Reginald shuddered and continued to cry, not seeming to notice anything different. Slowly, I turned around. My eyes widened and I gasped. The only sign outwardly that showed something was wrong was the beeping of the heart-monitor as it abruptly quickened.

Finally, a reaction was provoked from my dear, noble brother. He gasped suddenly and stood, letting his soaked hands/sleeves fall to his sides. He stepped closer to the bed. "Rio...!" he cried. Instead of reaching for the help button, he turned and rushed out of the room to get a nurse. Not that I noticed any of this.

I hovered there, in an awkward mock-sitting position, to stunned to even move. The heart-rate monitor continued to document my ever racing heartbeat, but as Barian-Human...whatever I was at that point, there was no risk of my heart beating out of my chest; although it sure felt like it would.

In the back of the room, right next to the door 'stood' what can only be described as what humans called a Grim Reaper...but most of the features were wrong or twisted. This...creature possessed a dark, foreboding glow to it. Subconsciously, I began to move towards 'him'. The closer I got, the more familiar the creature seemed...until suddenly, I was 'standing' right in front of it.

All was silent for sixty complete seconds. The creature glared down at me with its one red eye. Then I was hit with a blinding beam of light. My human body started to scream and thrashed uncontrollably. Nash rushed in with quite of few doctors; several of them went to hold me down and were prepping all sorts of injections while one single doctor pushed a struggling, frantic Nash out of the room and slammed the door rather rudely in his face. No one seemed to notice me nor the creature standing directly next to the door or the dark aura filling the room.

Abruptly, the beam of light released me. My 'actual' body abruptly stopped screaming and thrashing before they even had the chance to stick even one needle in me. The heart-rate monitor had slowed to its normal, healthy speed. Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...leaving some very confused doctors and nurses.

I acknowledged nothing however. To me, it was as if the world had become a lucid dream. The creature, Don Thousand, I was able to remember (but not the dangers in associating with him), had showed me things...everything.

Images flashed through my mind; Nash following me into the portal, our arrival into human bodies, a ugly blonde man sacrificing his two friend to open a portal and summon Vector...everything was there. I witnessed Vector make a deal with this man, Faker, his name was. I also watched him turn around and rescue the human man who'd fallen into Barian world, Byron, with the _help _of the remaining Barian lords. I was shocked to find that they easily turned him against everything and convinced him to join his cause. I was enraged by such pitiful, manipulative plans but I did have to applaud the cruel fool...he found what appeared to be an semi-easy way to destroy Astral World. The images continued. They showed 'Byron's' return from Barian World and how he manipulated his poor sons into Vector's diabolical scheme. The last image I saw was that of Quattro activating that god-forsaken card and accidentally torching everything.

I seethed. The fury I felt when I was shown Vector's plan doubled. _How dare he...? How dare that...? Why would he...? Are humans that blind...?_

I was unable to think clearer any longer. All I could think of was how it was both Vector and Quattro's fault that I was here; I couldn't blame 'Byron' or Faker for falling for Vector's trap or Quattro's brothers for going along with their fathers word. I knew right then and there: One of them had to pay. I glanced back to my body. It was still too damaged from the fire to be of any use to teleport to Barian World and it would be too dangerous to go after Vector in human spirit form. I turned my attention to the door. Quattro was closer and the safer option. I remembered that Quattro sustained injuries trying to get out of the fire while dragging me along with him; a burn or something like that around his right eye. It was safe to assume that surgical precautions would be taken to keep him from going blind in that eye or to prevent later brain damage. It never occurred to me how I knew, but it was an obvious fact to me that the surgery was dangerous and if the surgeons weren't delicate and careful, Quattro would easily die.

I couldn't help the smirk that formed on both my spiritual form and my corporeal body. I never thought to think how I knew but only one thought was apparent at that point:

_Humans that die with fury/hatred in their hearts/souls...turn into Barians._

* * *

><p><span>So here you go, Chino5294. I hope you like the beginning of the story you requested. This and what will be chapter two were supposed to be one whole chapter but I'm more than a little crunched for time. With that being said, I won't be surprised if this isn't half as good as SINK was but I did the best I could do with the circumstances I was given.<span>

Warning: the idea for this story was requested by Chino5294, all credit should go to her. I am merely writing it for her. Also, I don't own Yugioh Zexal.


End file.
